Death or Glory
by MaybeWolf
Summary: A flick of the wrist and the convulsion of a muscle later… The nightmares are no more. In a coma. If you want me to come back to it, leave a review demanding it. :
1. The Worlds Not Waiting

_6th_

Temazepam.

His eyes run over the directions, skating through the words that warn him of the dosage, that attempt to purge him of the thoughts racing through his mind. He remembers when it used to keep the nightmares away, but now the only cure left is at the bottom of this bottle. His fingers quake as he reaches for the lid; they shudder as he unscrews the lid.

A flick of the wrist and the convulsion of a muscle later…

The nightmares are no more.

She brushes the tendrils of hair behind her ear and knocks on the door cautiously. She hopes that he hasn't forgotten the assignment that they're meant to work on this weekend. There's a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach as she steps into the threshold of a darkened living room. It's bigger and less inviting than she had expected. She calls his name as her eyes dart around the room, just barely making out the lines of the room through the gloom.

With the creak of a door, she finds him lying on the floor.

He's not moving at all.

Terror wells up in her throat and the sound of her scream pierces the crushing silence around them. In an instant, she's on her knees and cradling the heap of bones in her arms. She desperately wracks her mind for the details of her first aid course from last semester, searching for any detail to bring him back from the abyss.

She grimaces as his hot breath envelops her fingers and curses his family for living so far from the hospital as the unpleasant sensation of his saliva washes over her digits. She forces them deeper still, willing him to vomit up whatever he's taken. He convulses in her arms and is dimly aware of the slender form enveloping him, forcing the contents of his stomach to rush back through his throat.

He's leaning against something, he doesn't know what, all he can focus on is the silhouette of an angel. He can't quite make out what she's saying but he can hear the words catching her throat as he tongue works overtime trying to force them out. She's constantly looking at him, her eyes searching his for a sign that he's still with her. He wants to give her that sign, he wants that more than anything, but everything is so hazy, he's not sure if he can stay awake.

She sees his eyes shut again and her hearts thudding madly, smashing against her ribs and re-arranging her insides. She can only hold him tight until the sound of an ambulance rings through her ears. Within moments, she's being pulled away from him as paramedics crowd around his lifeless body. She can't believe this is happening, this isn't what was supposed to happen today, this isn't what was ever supposed to happen.

They load him into the Ambulance, he hasn't moved and the paramedics won't say a word to her. She's not his sister, she's not his girlfriend, apparently simply she's nothing. Bitterly, she watches the horizon swallow the Ambulance. From the corner of her eye, a note calls out to her. Her shaking hand swallows it and draws the crumbling paper towards her eyes. She wishes she could disregard what's before her eyes, but she's sure the words are now burned into her eyelids.

_Lost in a dream, never fell asleep  
>Tastes so bitter, feels so sweet<br>I've come back to old remedies_

_I've made my bed, so I'll lie in it_

_Goodbye._

* * *

><p><strong>This is a dark little fic that popped into my head.<strong>

**Obviously there are no names included, I wrote it with two people in mind though. Leave you guesses in the reviews? Maybe it'll change my mind on who to include as this fic expands.**

**This is something different for me, review and let me know how it went.**


	2. Sound Effects And Overdramatics

**Well the tags kind of ruin the surprise, but oh well.**

* * *

><p>It's blinding.<p>

His eyelids flutter open, dropping him back into the real world. For the most fleeting of moments, he wonders if he's in heaven, but as the mist begins to clear, he's assaulted by the harsh glare of reality. The endless clouds of the afterlife do not confront him, just the sterile reality of a hospital bed.

This isn't heaven. This is more like hell.

She watches as the clutter begins to clear from his mind, the realization of where he is sinking in. Her bones are tired, her minds at a breaking point. She can't stand being in hospitals and yet here she is.

"About time."

Crossing her arms and allowing them to fall like slabs of concrete, she does her best to look mean, to look strong. He's sure that something lurks behind the rims of blackness and callousness that characterize her eyes. She can tell exactly what he's doing, breaking down boundaries that she's spent years erecting. Dragging her arms tighter, insulating herself, she shifts her gaze away from him.

"You?"

The words crack on his lips, crumbling under the weight of his voice. The wisps of raven locks fall over her face and her hands flutter nervously against her upper arms before she turns back to him. She knows it's in vain, but she hitches a sneer to his lips, trying to force him out of her mind.

"Yeah it's me Shapiro. Who were you expecting?"

Truthfully he's not sure if he had expected anybody. He had expected to fall into the warm embrace of becoming but a memory. His mind drifts away from the room around him, the girl in front of him. He wonders if his family will even care when the news reaches them, if it will even put a dampener on their trip around Europe.

"Nobody."

He mumbles, it's not directed towards her and she's not even sure the words were meant to pass his lips. There's a tightening in her throat and the scene before her is all too familiar. She curses his frail form, watching as he sinks further into the deep recesses of his mind. She knows exactly how he's feeling, like he's been set adrift in a never-ending ocean.

"Shapiro, I know you're feeling…"

"You know what Jade? You know how fucking miserable I am, how much I wish you wouldn't have even fucking shown up?"

She withers at his words, catching her bottom lips between her teeth to hold in an even harsher retort. He sits up, ignoring the pain in his stomach, ensnaring her within his gaze. He's breathing heavily, shoulders rising and falling as he suppresses the urge to fall apart. Silence filters through the room as Jade stares at him, the light catching in her piercings, reminding Robbie of who he had just been screaming at.

"Sorry about that."

He can't stop himself, the words coming thickly from his throat. She pushes her lips outward, it's her way of letting him know she had been listening. Chewing on the inside of her cheek, Jade contemplates her options, her mind sifting through the various courses of action.

"You should be."

Robbie's surprised at her even tone; he had been expecting an atomic bomb to go off in his face. Jade's still watching him, he avoids direct eye contact his her, but he can see something swimming around in the cold grey of her irises, something resembling empathy.

"Why?"

Her eyes narrow as she catches the implication. Sweeping a lock of hair from her eyes, she drifts further into her chair, seeping into memories best left untouched. Razorblades, stitches and piercing voices fill her ears. Robbie watches her, noticing her eyes lose focus as she descends into her own thoughts.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Wrenching herself away from the events of two years ago, Jade shifts the spotlight to Robbie, to any place but her own mind. He's taken aback by her response, flinching and seeping into his pillows. Are there even words for this sort of conversation? He knows there are, but nothing in his vocabulary seems to fit together.

"Do you really want to know?"

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, It's actually going to be Rade to some degree. <strong>

**Throw me a review or something why don't ya?**


End file.
